Conventionally, connection members may be used as means for connecting two different components to establish communication between the components. For instance, some inkjet recording devices use ink feed tubes as a connection member that connects recording heads and an ink storage tank to allow them to communicate with each other. The ink feed tubes are connected to the recording heads, and the ink storage tank is connected to the ink feed tubes. The ink in the storage tank runs through the ink feed tubes into the recording heads.
Patent Document 1 discloses an ink feeding structure wherein a storage tank and recording heads are connected with such ink feed tubes. The ink feeding structure disclosed in this document uses first and second joint members to connect the storage tank and the recording heads. The first joint members are connected to ink guiding tubes connected to the recording heads, and the second joint members are connected to ink guiding tubes connected to the storage tank. Then, the first and second joint members are connected to allow the recording heads and the storage tank to communicate with each other.